kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
124. The Butler, Clarifying
The Butler, Clarifying is Chapter 124 of the Kuroshitsuji manga. Summary After receiving news of the true nature of Sphere Music Hall, the populace of London becomes outraged; many attempts to sell off their bracelets, while others form a crowd outside the music hall, demanding an explanation. Arthur Randall and Fred Abberline view the scene, with the former commenting that the people deserve it for being enthralled by the "vulgar" music hall. He, then, orders Fred to keep up the search for the missing persons. At Phantomhive Manor, Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis, Soma Asman Kadar, and Pitt have convened. Pitt compliments the afternoon tea and pudding, and inquires after Tanaka, disclosing that it was Tanaka who fed him when he was poor. When Pitt mentions Ciel's love of mischief, Soma admits that he cannot imagine Ciel as a prankster, which prompts Pitt to say that Vincent Phantomhive and Tanaka had their hands full with Ciel back then. He adds that he still has a photograph of Ciel's family, to Soma's excitement, but an angered Ciel snatches it from Pitt before he can reveal it. Ciel admonishes Pitt, while Soma asks him why he is so upset. Pitt laughs it off, claiming that he can make countless copies. Afterward, Agni enters the room with Fred, who tells Ciel that he needs to speak to him. Consequently, Sebastian asks Pitt and Soma to leave, and they comply. Once they are gone, Fred shows them the newspaper with Sphere Music Hall in the headlines, which, according to him, have silenced the government officials and nobles who have been conspiring with the music hall, and, in turn, Scotland Yard was able to expose the organization's crimes. Ciel and Sebastian, then, explain the treacherous workings of Sphere Music Hall, and their plan to steal the music hall's source of supply. Fred is appalled that they would indirectly induce the deaths of Sirius individuals, deeming it a "heartless method." Ciel retorts that he, the Aristocrat of Evil, took action when Fred, the "righteous police," could not. A frustrated Fred confesses that he was powerless and is ashamed, and vows to solve the case next time without getting Ciel's hands dirty. Amused, Ciel urges him to quickly get promoted. At a music hall in Bath, three old men ask Blavat Sky what will become of them now, and complain about not receiving their due radiance. When one of them grabs Blavat's arm, Blavat shoves him. To their shock, Blavat states that, from the very beginning, they, "senile old fools," have never gotten a drop of Sirius, and were just benefiting from the leftovers. He recites part of a song and asserts that "everything is for the Blue Star," and that the end has come. Characters in Order of Appearance * Fred Abberline * Arthur Randall * Soma Asman Kadar * Ciel Phantomhive * Sebastian Michaelis * Pitt * Tanaka * Vincent Phantomhive * Agni * Sieglinde Sullivan * Blavat Sky Navigation es:124. Ese Mayordomo, Clarificando it:Capitolo 124 Category:Chapters Category:Blue Cult Arc